Let's Play a Game !
by Hilen
Summary: Summary : "Aaargh ! Keinginan ku sudah bulat ! Kali ini aku harus berhasil melakukan hal itu pada Rin nee-chan ! PASTI ! " rate M, don't like don't read.


Let's Play a Game !

.

.

.

I don't own vocaloid

Genre : Romance, mature

Summary : "Aaargh ! Keinginan ku sudah bulat ! Kali ini aku harus berhasil melakukan hal itu pada Rin nee-chan ! PASTI ! " rate M, don't like don't read

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading guys !

.

.

Ting tong

Suara bel itu terdengar jelas…

Tap tap

Langkah seseorang yang mendekat, kemudian pintu coklat itu terbuka menampakkan sosok wanita dengan rambut kuning dan pita putih di atasnya.

"Ah..Len.. Ayo masuk " ucapnya, dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku tersenyum bersemangat

"Permisi…" kaki ku melangkah masuk, melepas sepatu di teras dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Akhirnya, hari ini telah tiba. Pengalaman pertama ku yang mendebarkan ' sex pertama ku dengan Rin nee-chan..' A ! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, nama ku Kagamine Len, dan wanita yang bersamaku ini Kagane Rin. Dia lebih tua 2 tahun dari ku, dan dia adalah pacarku, hihihi… Jangan kaget begitu, walaupun terlihat tidak seimbang , sebenarnya kami pasangan yang serasi dan mesra. Ya, sebenarnya itu hanya pemikiran ku belaka.. Hahah.. Lupakan saja.

" Duduklah.." ujarnya, sembari menyuguhkan sekeranjang jeruk di meja. Aku melakukan yang diminta, lalu melepaskan ransel hitamku. Matanya berkilat semangat menatapku.

" Kali ini kita akan main apa ?" tanya nya.

Senyum jail ku tak dapat di tahan. Ini dia, permainan yang kutunggu-tunggu.

" Jenga ! " jawabku

Hah~ sebenarnya, hubungan kamu sudah berjalan cukup lama. 5 bulan lebih tepatnya. Dan seharusnya, kami bisa berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih tinggi. Tapi, puuuuh… Rin nee-chan anak kuliahan yang sibuk, dan lagi dia selalu menghindar kalau ku ajak begitu-begituan. Astaga, dia susah sekali ditaklukan.

"Hmm ? Jenga ? " wajahnya terlihat tak paham. Tangannya meraih salah satu jeruk dan mulai mengupasnya.

Aku menjelaskan peraturan permainannya, dan mengeluarkan sekumpulan balok-balok kayu yang berjumlah 40. Ia mulai tertarik ingin segera memainkannya. Ya.. dengan permainan ini aku akan melakukan perngalaman pertama ku dengan Rin nee-chan. Dan tentunya akan menjadi pengalaman yang berkesan. Ah, aku lupa menceritakannya. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara, mulai dari poky game, itu percobaan pertama yang payah, yah sebenarnya berakhir dengan ciuman panas, tapi Rin nee-chan segera kabur dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas. Fuuuh… Baiklah, tak apa , kemudian rencana kedua pun kulakukan. Yang kedua aku menggunakan teknik tersiram air. Taktik ini sukses membuat bajunya basah total dan menampakkan branya yang sepertinya berukuran b cup. Aah~ pengalaman yang mendebarkan. Saat itu adrenalin ku sudah terpacu dengan baik dan junior ku siap bangkit kapan saja, tapi kali itu pun ada saja pengganggu. Seorang tamu datang dan mengganggu rencana ku. Sial ! Ok, kali ketiga dan sudah kupastikan Rin nee-chan tidak ada tugas karna ini liburan musim panas tentunya. Dan tidak ada yang akan datang karna kedua orangtuanya sedang berlibur ke Hawaii selama 3 hari 2 malam.. Yosh ! Kali ini pasti berhasil. Aku mengepalkan tangan membuat pose yes.

" Hmm… Ayo kita mainkan Nee-chan !" ajak ku penuh semangat. Lebih tepatnya tak sabaran. Ok, ini rencanaku. Aku akan berpura-pura tak pandai memainkannya dan membiarkannya menang sehingga nee-chan lebih percaya diri. Khu khu khu… Rencana ini pasti berhasil.

Ronde pertama di mulai. Terlihat jari jemarinya mengitari balok-balok yang sudah tersusun rapi, kemudian berusaha mengeluarkan salah satu di bagian ujung. Rin nee-chan benar-benar fokus dan segera menguasai arah permainan ini. Haha, bagus.. Ini berjalan sesuai rencana. 5 Menit pertama kami seimbang. Bagian bawah mulai bolong dan balok-balok itu sudah bergoyang-goyang pertanda akan segera jatuh. Dan kini giliran ku memainkan peras.

Bruuuk !

Tangan ku tak sengaja mengambil balok yang salah dan menjatuhkan semua nya.

" Ahahaha ! Kau kalah Len..! " Ia tertawa puas dan terus mengejekku. Puuh, sebenarnya aku sengaja menjatuhkan nya Nee-chan. Tak apa, habis ini aku akan segera menghapus tawa itu dan mengganti nya dengan lenguhan erotis, nee-chan. Aku menggaruk kepala ku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan berkata

"Ahaha, sepertinya aku kurang ahli main ini.. "

1 jam berlalu. Permainan pun terus berlangsung dengan aku yang selalu kalah. Tak apa, ini memang bagian dari skenario ku.

"Aah.. Ini mulai membosankan... " Ujarnya, sambil memasukan jeruk kedalam mulutnya. Yosh ! Kini saat nya hidangan utama nya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan taruhan? " aku berusaha menjaga nada suara ku agar terdengar tenang dan meyakinkan. Wajahnya mendongak menatap ku. 10 detik lengang, dan akhirnya ia menujukan senyum manis nya pada ku.

"Baiklah.. Apa taruhan nya ? " nada suara nya menandakan kalau dia tertarik dengan ajakan ini. Kembali aku memberikan senyum licik ku dan menjawab

" Stripping, maksud ku melepas pakaian kita, setiap 1 ronde. Gimana ? " Wajahnya terkejut, ia pasti sangat kaget mendengar taruhan yang memalukan ini, tapi aku yakin ia akan menerima nya. Liat saja matanya sudah berkilat penuh percaya diri dan senyum nya seperti mengejek ku.

Rin nee-chan mengangguk-angguk kemudian menyusun balok-balok itu lagi. "Baiklah, ayo main kan taruhan mu itu Len.. " Astaga ia benar-benar meremehkan ku.

Ronde pertama dari taruhan kami pun di mulai. Aku memasang konsentrasi penuh. Setiap balok yang kuincar benar-benar balok yang aman. Rin nee-chan dengan santai mengambil balok tengah. Kami bermain di lantai, agar bebas bergerak. Tapi tak kusangka bebas bergerak juga bisa berarti bebas berpose. Lihat saja, Rin nee-chan seperti merangkak, namun bagian bokong nya terlihat sangat naik. Aah, aku ingin segera menyentuh bagian itu. Junior ku sedikit bergerak-gerak. Baik baik, aku harus segera menyelesaikan permainan ini. Dan ketika giliran ku, dengan bodohnya aku menjatuhkan balok-balok itu.

"Aaargh ! " seruan kekalahan ku berhasil memancing tawa kemenangan nee-chan.

"Lepas baju mu Len " Ujarnya dengan suara santai, menganggap hal ini bukan masalah. Dengan berat hati, kaos hitam ini terpaksa ku lepas, menampakkan tubuh ku yang tegap, ya walaupun aku tak banyak olahraga, namun tutup ku tetap berbentuk dengan baik. Ia terpesona melihat nya, dan segera memalingkan pandangan nya ketika kedua mata kami bertemu. Baiklah, ini hanya awalnya. Aku akan segera membuatnya melepas semua pakaian nya.

Yosh, Ronde kedua. Kali ini, aku berhasil membuatnya kalah. Aku bersorak gembira dan merasa sangat bahagia bisa melihat Rin nee-chan melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

"Silahkan silahkan.. Tak perlu malu... hihihi " ucapan ku sepertinya membuat nya tambah malu dan perlahan-lahan mengangkat kaos yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Ketika sudah terlepas aku sangat terkejut. Neechan masih menggunakan tank top dan hot pants ! Ku pikir di balik kaos kebesaran yang menutupi pahanya ia tak mengenakan apapun. Aku sedikit kecewa melihat ini. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, pakaian yang kupunya tersisa, celana panjang, boxer, lalu kaos kaki. Ck, cuma tersisa 3 ronde lagi untuk mencapai kemenangan. Dan punya neechan, tank top, bra, hot pants, celana dalam, aarghh ! Rasanya ini tidak adil. Fuuuh, baiklah sebelum aku benar-benar kehabisan taruhan, pakaian neechan akan terlepas semuanya. Yosh !

Ronde ketiga berjalan lancar dengan kekalahan nee chan lagi. Sepertinya dewi fortune sedang berpihak pada ku. aku bisa melihat semburat malu-malu Rin nee-chan yang sangat manis. Kali ini ia melepas tank top biru nya.

Akhirnyaa ~ Aku bisa melihat bra putih yang menutupi buah dada nya. Junior ku kembali bergerak gerak dan sepertinya sudah sedikit mengeras.

"Ck, kenapa kau jadi jago mendadak " Gumam nya, sembari menyusun balok-balok itu lagi.

Mata ku mengamati tubuhnya yang terlihat putih dan lembut. Apalagi bagian dada nya yang sedikit bergoyang ketika ia mendongak kan kepalanya. Aah~ Imajinasi ku mulai liar. Argh~ Tidak ini memecahkan konsentrasi ku.

Ronde keempat dimulai. Ketika permainan berlansung sangat serius dengan nee-chan yang berbaring di lantai, menekan kedua dada nya dan memperlihatkan belahan dada yang sangat menggoda. Rasanya junior ku benar-benar sudah mengeras. Tubuh ku terasa panas hanya menyaksikan hal kecil. Fuuuh.. Tahan Len.. Tahan...

Karna kurang konsentrasi akhirnya aku kalah. Rin nee-chan berseru-seru senang. Wajahnya kembali berseri-seri melihat kekalahan ku. Ck, dengan cepat aku membuka kancing celana ku,menurunkan nya dan menampak kan boxer hitam polos yang menutupi juniorku.

"Huuu~ Len kau terlihat sangat seksi " Godanya, dan tertawa bahagia. Aku benar-benar di permalukan. Wajah ku memerah seperti apel matang. Permainan berikutnya aku akan membuatnya melepas hot pants itu. Lihat saja.

Aah~ Sepertinya keberuntungan ku sudah habis. Dan aku kembali kalah. Rin nee-chan bersorak bahagia, dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang keras untuk ku.

Aargh ! Betapa memalukan momen ini ! Siaal ! cepat-cepat ku lepas boxer hitam itu dan menutupi junior ku dengan bantal duduk. Nee chan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat situasi ku yang di permalukan.

" Hihihii.. Masih mau main lagi ? sepertinya kau kehabisan pakaian, Len.." Matanya memandang sekeliling tubuh ku dan tertawa lagi. Pandangan mengejek nya membuat ku tambah kesal. Aargh! Rasanya harga diri ku seperti di injak-injak ! Aku menunduk dan menatap kaos kaki ku. Dan segera aku berkata " Tentu saja main lagi ! Lihat aku masih punya kaos kaki ! " Ujar ku penuh semangat.

Kali ini aku tak akan kalah lagi ! Rin nee-chan berdiri dan mengambil segelas air dari dapur dan berseru " Baik baik.. hihihi.. Kalau kali ini kau kalah lagi.. Sepertinya aku akan memainkan permainan ini seminggu penuh.. hihihi.. " sebelum ia kembali dengan cepat tangan ku meraih kedua kaos kaki ku dan memasangkan nya di junior ku. Aku menutupi nya. Akan tambah malu kalau nee chan melihat ini.

Ronde terakhir untuk ku pun di mulai.  
Aku benar-benar memberikan seluruh konsentrasi ku pada permainan ini dan lihat lah ! Semuanya berbuah hasil yang bagus ! Nee chan kalah. Aku yang kali ini bersorak bahagia. Tangan ku mengepal dan memukul ke udara

"Yees ! " Aku berseru penuh kemenangan. Wajah nya cemberut dan dengan kesal melepas hot pants nya. Aku bisa melihat celana dalam putih yang senada dengan bra nya. Aah, rasanya sudah tak sabar.

Ronde berikutnya. Ketika nee chan sedang konsentrasi dengan berbaring dilantai, mata ku menangkap pantat nya yang bergerak-gerak kesana kemari. Aah~ aku ingin menyentuhnya. Saat itu juga junior ku benar-benar sudah tegap. Dan kembali aku memenangkan permainan ini.

"Ehem ehem.. Sekarang tolong lepaskan bra mu nee-chan.. " Ujar ku dengan senyum licik dan kilat nakal. Ia mendengus sebal, tapi tetap melakukan nya. tangan nya melepas dan dengan cekatan menutupi kedua buah dadanya. Wuoooh ! Aku berseru-seru tak kuasa menahan nafsu ini. Melihat nee-chan yang berusaha menutupi dada nya, juga wajahnya yang bersemburat malu, benar-benar membuat ku tak tahan. Junior ku kembali bergerak-gerak tak sabar ingin keluar dari kaos kaki. Tahan dulu, sekarang tinggal celana dalam nya saja.

Permainan pun berlanjut dan aku kembali membawa kemenangan  
"Wohohohoh ! Yees ! Ayo nee chan sekarang yang terakhir... " Ujar ku menggodanya. Ia berbalik dan tangan kiri nya berusaha menutupi kedua dada nya, lalu tangan kanan melepas celana dalam putih itu. Dari sini aku bisa melihat pantat nya yang montok dan putih. Astaga Junior ku sudah sangat siap.

"Su.. sudah kan.. Aku akan memakai lagi pakaian ku. " Ujarnya seraya berhenti melepas celana dalam nya. dan hanya memperlihatkan pantatnya.

"Eh ? Ti-tidak bisa, nee chan belum melepas celana dalamnya. " balas ku.  
Terdengar helaan nafas nee chan, dan kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi. Kali ini benar-benar telanjang sepenuhnya.

"Wuu~ Nee chan sangat seksi.. " Aku menggoda nya. Ia tersipu malu, dan berbalik badan. tangan-tangan nya masih berusaha menutupi dada dan bagian intinya.

"Hehe, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan permainan ini ? " ajak ku dengan kilatan nakal yang sudah sangat terlihat

" Heh !? A.. aku sudah kehabisan pakaian.. " balas nya.

"Kalau aku menang aku bisa meminta satu hal pada nee chan.. Dan kalau nee chan yang menang, nee chan bisa kembali memakai pakaian nee chan.. " usul ku. Aku bangkit dan berdiri sangat dekat dengan Rin nee chan. aroma tubuh nya bisa tercium. Wangi jeruk. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan

" A.. aku.. "

"Bagaimana ? " desak ku, menyudutkan nya pada tembok dingin yang menyentuh bagian punggungnya. Tangan ku menutup jalan keluarnya. Di sisi kanan wajahnya, tangan kanan ku sudah menyudutkannya. dan wajah ku bergerak semakin mendekat.

"Ayo nee chan... Berikan jawaban nya."

" Ba-baiklaah ! Hanya satu kali lagi saja ! " Balasnya dengan semburat merah yang menambah poin manis nya. Aah... Kenapa Rin nee-chan bisa sangat manis dan menggoda... Ok, ini ronde penentuan.. Aku tidak akan membiarkan keberuntunganku lenyap lagi.

Kami kembali pada tempat bermain. Kembali menyusun balok-balok kayu. Nee chan duduk dengan gelisah sambil tetap menjaga benteng pelindungnya. Ya, tau lah maksudku.. hehehe...

Balok-balok itu siap dimainkan. Dan giliran pertama jatuh pada ku. Karna ini masih awal, aku mencoba mengosongkan bagian tengah. Perlahan, satu balok di tengah terjatuh. Yosh.  
Nee-chan berbaring berusaha menutupi dada dan bagian intinya. Ah.. Seksi nya... Seluruh tubuhnya terekspos dengan baik. A ! Aku akan mengabadikan momen bahagia ini. Tangan ku meraih tas, dan merogoh bagian dalam nya. Kamera ponsel ku arah kan dan menjepret 1, 2 foto nee- chan. Ups, hampir saja aku lupa mematikan suara kamera itu.

Setelah bergulat dengan balok-balok kayu itu, masa-masa penentuan pun tiba. Giliran ku terdesak. Bagian bawah balok sudah kosong, hanya bersisa 1, 2 yang menahan nya. Kalo tidak hati-hati semua bakal jatuh, dan kesempatan ku hilang. Fuuh... Tenang.. Setelah mengamati cukup lama, aku memutuskan mengambil balok tengah. Perlahan jari ku mendorong balok itu. Keras. Aku sedikit memberikan tekanan, dan balok kembali bergerak keluar. Nee chan mengamati dengan panik dan berharap balok-balok itu jatuh. Namun sepertinya harapan itu sirna. Aku berhasil melewati masa kritis. Fiuuh.. giliran Rin nee chan yang was was dan panik. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan balok kanan terbawah. Memang bagian bawah masih lengkap 3 balok, tapi bagian atas sudah sangat bergoyang dan siap jatuh. Aku mulai berharap balok-balok itu jatuh. Dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat, jari jemari nee chan nekat menyentil balok itu. Percobaan pertama berhasil, namun balok itu belum berhasil keluar. Kembali ia menyentil, membuat keseimbangan balok-balok yang lain hancur, dan

bruuuk ! Suara balok-balok yang jatuh terdengar indah.

"Yeees ! Wohoo ! " Aku berseru riang gembira, memukulkan tinju ku ke udara. Nee chan benar-benar shok, jiwa nya seperti melayang.

"Aaargh ! Tidaak ! " Ujarnya. Reaksinya sangat lucu..  
Aku berdiri dan mendekati nee chan. Tubuhnya yang masih menempel di lantai ku angkat, dan ku gendong ala bridal style

"Kyaaa ! Tu-turunkan aku ! " Ujarnya, dengan wajah merahnya yang sekarang terlihat menggoda ku.

"Ck..ck..ck " kepala ku bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan. " Tepati janji mu ya... " tambah ku yang berbisik di telinganya. Muka nya tambah merah. Ah, betapa bahagianya momen ini. Ku dudukan nee chan di sofa hitam yang tak jauh dari tempat kami bermain.

"Nee chan pasti sudah tau keinginan ku kan.. " pucuk kepalanya kucium lembut, kemudian turun hingga ke daun telinganya  
"Em.. Aku tau... " Ia mengangguk sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Senyum bahagia tak dapat kutahan. Pipi nya terasa kenyal dan lembut. Kuberikan kecupan-kecupan hangat, bergerak hingga menuju bibir ranum itu. Kedua bibir kamu bertemu. Lembut dan hangat. Rasa bibir Rin nee-chan sangat nikmat. Tidak berhenti disitu, tangan ku segera menangkup kedua dadanya yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak kaget, namun tak memberikan penolakan. Bagus. Lidah ku segera beraksi, menerobos bibir nya yang sudah membuka. Benar-benar tanpa perlawanan.

"Le..len.. Mmmh...mmnh... Nng... " Panggilnya di tengah-tengah ciuman panas kami. Lidah ku segera melilit lidahnya, menyatukan saliva kami. Jari jemari ku bergerak mengelilingi bagian luar puting nya.

"Aah~ Ja...aah...mmnn..ng... disitu... Hhmnn.. " ujarnya, tapi tak memberi perlawanan. Itu artinya dia suka kan ? Aku melepas ciuman panas kami, dan bergerak turun menciumi lehernya, dan tiba di bagian dadanya.

"Hee.. Lihat nee chan.. Puting mu sudah mengeras.. Aku akan mengisapnya.. Haup ! "

" Kyaa ! Uuhnn... Nnghh... Hah... hah.. nngh.. Cu.. uughnn.. kup... nnnh " pintanya yang menggeliat tak tahan. Seperti ada listrik yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku melirik ekspresi nya, dan senang. Aku jadi lebih ingin mengerjai nya. Tangan kanan ku meremas dan memainkan dada yang satu. Mulut ku mengisap dadanya layaknya anak bayi.

"Sluurp.. slruup... Rasanya enak kan nee-chan ? " Goda ku, isapan-isapan dan lidah yang bergerak-gerak di putingnya. Tak berhenti disitu saja, lidah ku juga bermain-main dengan mengitarinya.

"Len.. mmmhnn.. Len... nnnh... aah... " ujarnya berusaha mendorong kepala ku menjauh dari putingnya. Aku berhenti mengisap dan mendongak memandang wajah manis pacar ku. Wajahnya benar-benar bersemu merah, dan setiap hembusan nafasnya terasa sangat menggoda. Kedua tangan ku meremas-remas dada nya, dan sesekali jempol ku menekan putingnya seperti menekan tombol mouse "Doubble klik.. "

"Hhhmmnnn... Aaah... Hhhnn.. nggg.. Hentikan baka ! " jerit, merasakan aliran geli yang mematikan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya yang kini setengah menonjol kedepan.

"Hehehe... Rin nee chan, boleh ku paling Rin saja ? " Tanya ku di sela-sela kegiatan panas ini. Matanya memandangku, dan dengan malu-malu mengangguk.

"Yosh ! " Aku mendekati cupingnya dan berbisik " Rin.. " Nama nya terus kusebut, hingga detak jantungnya terus berpacu dengan cepat. Seulas senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajah ku. "Rin... kau sangat manis.. " Tambahku.

"Be-berhenti menggoda ku, baka ! " balas nya.

"Kenapa ? bukan nya kau suka di puji ? " aku mendengus kecil dan menatapnya. Wajahnya berpaling, tentu nya rona merah itu tak dapat hilang dari nya. Ditambah nuansa tsundere yang diberikan nya. Hihihi aku tau dia suka hal itu...

Senyum ku tak dapat pudar, makin mengembang malahan. "Dada mu sudah tambah besar ya Rin.. " tangan ku meremas-remas dadanya.

"U..um.." Rin mengangguk kecil, namun tetap tidak memandangku.

" Terasa lembut dan kenyal.. hihihi... " tambah ku.

"Be-berhenti lah menjelaskan hal-hal itu ! " Ujarnya. Kalau dibilang begitu aku tambah ingin mengerjainya. Tangan kanan ku bergerak turun, melewati perutnya, dan meraba-rana paha putihnya. Lembut. " Rin..."

"Hm ? "

"Titik sensitif mu dimana ? " wajah polosku memandangnya. Ia malah mendengus sebal kemudian membalas " Ma-mana aku tau ! Kalau pun tau, aku tidak akan memberitaukan nya, baka ! " Ah.. jawaban yang sudah pasti dari Rin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya... " Senyum iblis ku keluar, dan tangan ku segera meraba bagian intinya.

"Wow.. Rin, kau sudah terangsang... Lihat, jari ku sampai basah... " Kedua jari yang basah, kutunjukan tepat di depan nya.

"A-ap... Kyauugg... Hmmmn... nnnhg..." jari-jari ku melesat masuk ke dalam mulut nya.

"Berikan saliva mu Rin.." kedua jari ku terus bergerak-gerak, memainkan lidahnya, dan memberikan gairah panas ke tubuh Rin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat erotis, dengan butir-butir keringat dan desahan nafasnya yang tertahan. Glump.. tahan bocah kecil..

"Mmnnngh... Le...len... " Astaga Rin nee chan benar-benar erotis. Liat wajah nya yang memerah seperti apel dan nafasnya yang tak teratur. Dada nya pun naik turun seperti menggoda ku.  
Spontan tangan ku yang kosong mengelus klitoris nya yang kini sudah menegang. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak kaget, namun tak menolak. Wah wah.. ternyata nee chan suka di beginikan. Kembali jari-jari ku bermain dengan klitoris dan sesekali melesat masuk merasakan betapa hangat dan sempitnya bagian inti itu.

"Len.. hmmmn... Nggh.. aah... Nn... "

"Kenapa Rin ? " tanya ku dengan nada sok polos. Jari jempol ku menekan-nekan klitoris nya, hingga tubuhnya juga tersentak kaget, dan tak bergerak-gerak kesana kemari.

"A...a~... aku hnnng.. mnn.. ke-luar... nnnhaa.. "

"Aah~ itu maksd mu nee chan.. baiklah aku akan berhenti " seketika itu juga aku menarik seluruh kegiatan ku, dan membiarkan nya merasakan percikan-percikan klimaks yang tak sampai. wajahnya benar-benar memelas sekarang. "Ja, jangan.. hah.. hah... " Ujarnya bersamaan suara memohon yang tak kuasa ku tandingi. Badan nya terasa panas dan keringat membasahi tiap tubuh jengkal tubuhnya.

" Rin nee-chan, aku akan membersihkan cairan ini ya " kata ku dan segera menarik kedua pahanya melebar agar mendapat akses lebih, melihat bagian intinya yang berkedut kemerahan dan sedikit bergetar karna klimaksnya yang tak sampai. Aku mengendus aroma nikmat itu dan menjilat bagian luar dari inti nya.

"Kyaa ! Nhhna… Len… " suara nya yang lemah dan lenguhan nafas itu terdengar sangat merdu hingga otak ku seakan tak terkendali. Junior ku terus berkedut-kedut memohon segera memasuki lubang kenikmatan itu. Fuuh… tahan Len… tahan..

" Len… len… hah… nnhgnn… "

" Kenapa Rin ? " tanya ku sembari menjilati klitorisnya yang tegang dan basah oleh cairan nya.

"Nnngh…. Hah… hah… di-di.. disitu.. nmnnh… ge-geli.. fuaah… nnhn…" balasnya, dengan wajah merah merona dan nafas yang tak teratur.

Setengah senyum ku mengembang. Lidah ku makin merajalela menjilati bagian intinya, menciptakan suara-suara basah yang di hiasi lenguhan merdu dari Rin. Sesekali lidah ku bergerak masuk kedalam intinya yang basah dan hangat. Terasa sempit bahkan untuk lidah ku. Apa juniorku muat ?

" Len len.. len… nngh… hah.. fuaah… nnghh… ke-keluar nnngh aaah… aaah.. ah.. ah.. " setelah berkata demikian, cairan memuncrat dari klitorisnya, membasahi wajah ku. " Hahh… hah… ma-maafkan aku Len… " ucap nya dengan suara lemah. " Pffft~ tak apa Rin.. cairan mu terasa manis.. hihi.. Apa lagi sambil memandangi wajah mu.. " goda ku, sambil meraih tisu di meja terdekat, mengelap cairan itu sebagian dan merasakan rasa manis yang menempel di bibirku.

" Sekarang, giliran mu Rin.. " aku berdiri di depan nya, menampak kan junior ku yang sudah berdiri tegak. Wajahnya yang bersemburat merah merona memandang junior ku dengan malu-malu, dan sesekali memalingkan wajah. Haha, lucu sekali Rin nee-chan. Senyum ku tak dapat terbendung. Mata ku pun tak dapat berhenti mengamati bentuk tubuh indah yang sekarang tengah menggodaku.

" Ayo Rin nee-chan, junior ku ingin merasakan nya panasnya mulutmu" kata ku, dengan satu langkah maju. Rin nee-chan bergerak perlahan, mengambil posisi ternyaman untuk melayani juniorku. Ia berlutut di lantai, dan dengan tangan nya yang ragu-ragu mencoba menyentuh adik kecilku.

" Ayolah neechan… Gunakan tangan mu… " ujar ku mencoba menggoda nya

" U-um.. " akhirnya, salah satu tangan nya menggenggam penisku. Ah… Hangatnya… Perlahan-lahan bergerak naik turun. Jari jemari nya mengitari ujung penisku.

" Ah… tangan mu enak Rin " ujar ku, dan memandangi pemandangan menakjubkan di bawah. Pelayanan spesial hanya untuk ku seorang. " Gunakan mulut mu Rin nee-chan.." pinta ku dengan seutas senyum jahil.

Rin yang mendongak pada ku sedikit mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya. Ketika ujung lidah itu menyentuh penis ku, sontak tubuh ku seperti dialiri setruman listrik kecil. Pelan-pelan bergerak di ujung junior ku, mengitari nya, memberikan sensasi panas yang memabukkan.

" A-apa aku melakukan dengan benar ? " tanya nya dengan malu-malu, dan penis ku yang tepat berada di genggaman nya. Jantung ku seperti di tembak panah asmara. Melihat wajah dan sikapnya yang seperti itu, malah membuatku tak berdaya. Aaah… kau terlalu imut Rin

" Ya.. teruskan Rin.. " balas ku, sembari mengelus-ngelus pucuk kepalanya lembut.

Senyum manis nya terpampang menghiasi wajah malu-malu itu, kemudian kecupan demi kecupan lembut ia berikan pada juniorku. Aah… memabukkan. Mulutnya terbuka siap melahap junior ku bulat-bulat. Kurasakan hangat dan lembutnya mulutnya yang bermain-main dengan penisku. Ahh~ junior ku bergetar seirama dengan kocokan dan hangat mulutnya. Rasanya tak lama lagi aku akan mencapai klimaks ku.

" Ugh.. nah… hah.. Rin.. ugh.. nh.. ah.. " kepala ku terjatuh kebelakang dan merasakan klimaks ku yang akan segera keluar. Tidak boleh ! Segera kutarik Rin nee-chan dari semua kegiatannya. Raut muka nya menunjukan kebingungan. Nafasku berusaha teratur dan mencoba menjelaskan.

" Fuh… kau sangat ahli Nee-chan.. " ucap ku, masih memegangi kedua tangan nya, dan merasakan kedutan demi kedutan di junior ku. " Tapi aku hanya ingin klimaks di dalam mu.. " lanjut ku dan segera menciumi bibir ranum nya yang menggodaku. Setelah melepas ciuman itu, senyum nya mengembang secerah mentari pagi. Aku balas tersenyum padanya, dan segera mengangkat tubuh nya, dan meremas kedua dadanya dengan lembut sembari memainkan putting nya yang sudah keras.

Kaki kanan nya kuangkat dan memposisikan penis ku pada lubang nee-chan yang sudah sangat basah dan siap merasakan terjangan baru. Perlahan ku dorong masuk penis ku, dan merasakan kehangatan dan kelembapan yang memenuhi ku.

" Aah… Sempit di bawah sini.. ugh.. " gumam ku di telinga nya.

" Ugh.. ahh… aaarghh… hah… nnh… sa-sakit Len ! " jerit nya ketika penis ku sudah semakin masuk dan tepat berada di ujung selaput daranya. Aku bisa merasakan dinding tipis itu mengenai ujung penis ku. Bodoh nya aku ! Dengan posisi ini, nee-chan tidak bisa bertahan !

" Maafkan aku nee-chan " Ku tarik penis ku, dan menggendong nee-chan lalu menidurkan nya pada sofa coklat saksi bisu kegiatan kami. Tetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Seketika itu hatiku rasanya tersayat pisau tertajam di dunia. Isakan tangis kecil menyadarkan ku bahwa nee-chan belum siap. Bodoh nya diriku ! Di gelapkan oleh hawa nafsu semata ! Aku segera menarik tubuh ku dari Rin nee-chan, dan berkata " Maafkan aku Rin.. Sebaiknya kita hentikan sampai saja… " kedua bola mata aqua yang memandanga ku terkejut dan tangan nya segera meraih tangan ku dan menggeleng pelan

" Tidak apa-apa.. aku baik-baik saja Len.. " senyum manis nya menambah rasa bersalah ku.

" Tidak Rin. Kau sudah kesakitan, mana mungkin kita melanjutkan ini… " Aku berusaha melepas genggaman nya, dan berniat untuk segera memakaikannya baju, namun semua itu terhenti ketika bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat itu.

" Hal pertama ku hanya untuk Len. " Senyum malu-malu dan butiran air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya terlihat menggoda. " Aku tidak akan merasa sakit lagi, jadi lanjutkan lah Len.. " lanjutnya, dan menarik tangan ku. " Kau yakin ? " tanya ku memastikan. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kembali menunjukan senyum mataharinya. Badan ku segera menindihnya, bibir kami kembali bertemu, dan tangan ku sedikit membuka kedua pahanya, dan memposisikan penis ku pada intinya.

" Kalau terasa sakit lagi katakan saja, dan aku akan berhenti.. "

" Um "

Dengan pelan, penis ku meluncur masuk. " Ummhg.. aaah… hah… Len Len… " suara nya bergema di telinga ku. Kedua tangan nya merangkul leherku dan menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya. Tiap sentuhan yang terjadi membangkitkan hasrat bercinta ku. Suasana panas yang telah meluap memenuhi ruangan lenggang saksi bisu kisah cinta kami.

" Ugh… Rin… di dalam mu terasa sempit " Ujar ku, masih berusaha mendorong masuk

" Uuhm… ah.. nngh… ah.. ah… hah.. nnhhg… " tarikan nafas Rin menunjukan betapa ia menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuh nya.

" Se-sedikit lagi.. "

Breet..

Selaput dara itu telah robek. Setitik darah mulai mengucur keluar. Panik. Itu adalah hal pertama yang kurasakan, namun anggukan lemah yang terlihat dan segaris kecil senyum memberi semangat walau ia sendiri kesakitan. Ketika kami sudah bersatu sepenuhnya, kini giliran menu utama. " Aku akan bergerak perlahan.. "

Rin hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan butiran-butiran yang meluncur turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati kugerakkan penis ku di dalam nya. Aku tak ingin Rin merasakan kesakitan, tetapi persaan terpuaskan dan kenikmatan tiada tara.

" Hnng… ah.. Len.. Len… " lenguh nya, dengan wajah penggoda yang membuat ku merasa akan lepas kendali lagi. Kulemparkan senyumku, dan mengecup lembut bibir, pipi dan cuping telinganya. Tubuh kami telah menyatu, dan kini penis ku sedang berusaha memberikan kenikmatan pada inti Rin.

" Apa ini terasa nikmat ? " Bisik ku tepat di telinganya.

" Umh… teruskan Len.. " balasnya, dan mencium bibirku. Rin dengan berani nya pula mendorong tubuh ku agar merapat dengan dadanya, dan melingkarkan kedua kaki nya pada pinggul ku. Seutas kebahagian yang tak dapat ku tahan. Dengan lebih berani aku bergerak semakin cepat. Setiap kali dorongan yang ku berikan tiap kali pula nama ku di sebut secara erotis. Aku tidak membenci hal itu, malahan sangat menyukai nada suara itu. Pelumas lain untuk junior kecil ku tetap tegak.

Kudorong pinggul ku merasakan sensasi panas yang sepertinya akan membuat ku meleleh. Aku mengambil pengalaman pertama Rin nee-chan. Kembali dorongan demi dorongan kenikmatan ku hantarkan lewat penisku.

" Aaah… hah… aaah.. nnghh… Len… ni-nikmat… " satu kata itu terdengar bagai kunci menuju pintu surga berikutnya. Baik, aku tak bisa menahan hasrat gila ini. Ku gendong tubuh nee-chan, dan memposisikan nya seperti ia menduduki ku. Paha nya terbuka lebar menampakkan tempat kami bersatu telrihat sangat jelas. Jeritan kagetnya dan nada erotis mengalun nikmat di telingaku.

" Ahh… aaah… Len ! In-ini memalukan ! " kedua tangan nya berusaha menutupi wajah apel nya, namun segera ku tahan. " Len ! Aaaaah ! Aaah.. ahh… "

" Heheh, kau sudah sangat panas Rin nee-chan. Aku tak bisa menahan nya lagi. Banyak pose yang ingin ku praktek kan. " Balas ku, dan mendorong pinggangnya kebawah dan merasakan tekanan panas menyelimuti penis ku. " Aaaah ! Len ! Terlalu dalam ! Aaha… hah.. hah.. uughhn… " jeritnya.

Tangan ku tak ingin merasa kosong, jadi kedua putting nya kumainkan lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit cubitan kecil dan tekanan-tekanan secara bergantian. " He-hentikan baka ! Nnghh.. aah.. ah… a-aneh… aaah… ah.. rasanya aneh ! " kembali ia mengeluhkan sesuatu yang terasa nikmat. Pinggul ku terus bergerak mendorong masuk, berusaha mencari kedalaman inti nya. Saat kurasa akan mencapai klimaks lagi, segera ku ganti posisi, kali ini dog style. Dengan posisi ini aku bebas menghujam kan junior ku, dan merasakan sensasi memabukkan. Rin tak memprotes tiap kali kami berganti posisi. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai atau lebih tepatnya merasakan kenikmatan di bawah sana.

Tangan ku yang menangkup salah satu dada nya, dan merapatkan tubuh ku dengan punggung putih nan mulus itu berbisik di telinga nya dengan nada suara menggoda.

" Kau sudah merasa nikmat ? " tanya ku, dengan satu kali sentakan masuk ke intinya.

" Ah ! Unm…! " balasnya dengan jerit kaget . Dari nada suara nya, ia sudah berhasil menikmati permainan ini.

" Katakan dengan jelas nee-chan.. " goda ku, dan memberikan sentakan-sentakan yang lain. Tangan ku berusaha memalingkan wajah nya kebelakang untuk menciumi bibir ranumnya yang mengelurkan desahan dan lenguhan penuh cinta untuk ku.

' Uhhmn.. ah… i..ahya… He…en… " saliva kami yang menyatu dan lidah yang saling bertaut memberikan nuansa gairah yang terlihat jelas. Wajah manis nya yang mampu melepas segala kontrol dari diriku, menarik kembali sisi serigala ku. Penis ku menghujam lebih kasar dan dalam ke bagian inti nya. Jerit kenikmatan yang terus mengalun indah, beserta decak cairan yang sedikit demi sedikit terdengar jelas, menambah nafsu ku untuk segera klimaks.

" Rin.. boleh kah ku keluarkan di dalam ? " Tanya ku, sembari memompa lebih cepat.

" uunh… ah.. aaah… nngh… fuaah.. hah.. ha… " balas nya dengan anggukan dan tarikan nafas tak teratur.

Yosh ! Karna sudah di beri ijin, dengan cepat pinggang ku memompa, dan menusuk lebih dalam, mersakan lembab dan panasnya di dalam sana.

" Ah.. ah.. aku-akan keluar Rin.. " kata ku, sambil menangkup kedua buah dada yang sedari tadi bergoyang-goyang.

" Aah.. aah.. uunmm…. Len.. Len ! " serunya dengan lantang, dan ketika kami mencapai klimaks, kami saling menyebutkan nama pasangan kami.

Crooot croot crot…

Sepertinya aku keluar lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kutarik penis ku yang telah mereda dan melihat cairan putih dengan sedikit darah jatuh mengenai lantai ruangan. Rin terjatuh dengan posisi berantakan. Nafas kami berdua pun tak teratur, namun perasaan bahagia ini terasa sama dan memenuhi seluruh tubuh dan jiwa. Ku peluk lembut tubuh kecil yang sudah memuaskan ku, dan mengecup pipi nya lembut. Rin mengembangkan senyum lembutnya, dan jatuh tertidur. Ya, dia pasti lelah sekali dengan semua kegiatan ini. Aku akan membiarkan nya tertidur..

" Oyasumi… Rin… " kata ku dan membersihkan kekacauan ini. Membersihkan sisa sperma yang menempel di tubuh Rin nee-chan dan yang terjatuh di lantai. Kemudian menggendong nya ke kamar, membaringkan tubuh mungil itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Kutarik selimut kuning cerah itu menutupi seluruh tubuh putihnya yang hanya aku yang boleh lihat.

" Fuuuh…. Arigatou Rin… " bisik ku dan membiarkan nya tertidur. Wajahnya yang damai entah mengapa terlihat bersinar cerah dan menenangkan.

… THE END…

Wuaaah ! Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fanfiction ini… ^^

Sudah lama pengen bikin cerita kayak gini, dan baru kesampaian sekarang… Para pembaca yang baik, maaf bila ada kesalahan pengetikan dan tata bahasa yang berantakan… Bila berkenan mohon memberikan kritik dan saran untuk kemajuan kemampuan menulis saya… Ah ! Dan maaf bila lemon yang di suguhkan kurang memuaskan para pembaca… Saya akan berusaha untuk kedepannya lagi… Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ^0^


End file.
